ROTG Oneshot Series
by CaptainJSparrow23610
Summary: Just a few stories and oneshots starring our favorite Rise of the Guardians characters! Chapter 1: Tooth gets a cold and it's up to Jack, North, Bunny, and Sandy to help her get better... but there's a problem at the Tooth palace! Will the problem be fixed before Tooth gets to know about it? Request by FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15. Story requests are welcome, and so is criticism.


Hi everyone!

As some people know, I'm new to the site, so when I got 12 reviews on my April Fool's at the North Pole story, I was like, OMGOMGOMG 12! To others 12 is nothing compared to the 600+ reviews I saw on one story this once, but it means a whole lot to me, every review does! So once I got a story idea I was like, let's make a oneshot series, cuz why not? Also, the reason this story is always marked completed is because these are oneshots, so every chapter is completed, but the series itself probably won't be for a long time.

If anyone has any ideas for stories, drop a review, but if you don't, don't worry, I have a few ideas of my own I'll put up from time to time.

To kickstart this series, a request from: FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15

* * *

It was the time of year that people got sick from the weather changing. Easter had passed, so Bunny was in his Warren all the time, relaxing after a long time of hard work, so he was safe. Christmas had also passed a really long time ago, so North was mostly lazing around at the Pole, so he was okay. Jack's season had passed, so he was also at the Pole, so he was fine. Sandy didn't get sick, so that left Tooth.

Working around the clock all year 'round, ordering an army of fairies to go across the globe to collect teeth with memories inside and bring them back, Tooth was busy all the time, and if you say that she's only busy in the mornings, you haven't considered different time zones. At any given time, it's morning for some part of the world. The only break she ever got was when Jack came to visit to check up on her and play around with Baby Tooth, which was not exactly a break either because she tried to give half of her attention to Jack, the other half to her fairies. This was why, when the weather changed, she got sick.

One day when Jack just so happened to visit Tooth, he noticed some things different than the last time he saw her. The excitement she usually buzzed around the Palace with was gone, she was talking much slower than her usual nonstop strings of commands, and she looked tired.

"Hey Tooth," Jack greeted to make his presence known. Some of Tooth's fairies already recognized his presence because of the cold he brought in with him.

"Hi, Jack." Tooth said, smoothing down her feathers. Baby Tooth happened to be there, and she chirped worriedly at Jack. Jack, having spent so much time there, started to understand the language of what he used to thin were random chirps. He could just make out "Tooth" "Not feeling well" and that was all he needed. He nodded at Baby Tooth and flew up to Tooth, trying to supress the cold he brought with him, Tooth needed to be warm, not cold.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jack asked, worried.

Tooth turned to face him, and said, "I'm feeling fine, Jack, no need to worry!" But behind Tooth's head, he could see four of her fairies, one holding a tooth, shaking their tiny heads "no". Jack looked back at Tooth.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, just a little sniffle..." Tooth stated, not wanting to reveal how she actually felt, and the same fairies that were shaking their heads "no" shook their heads again, then flew off to do their work. Jack looked at Tooth skeptically, then held her hand, startling her for a second, and pulled her closer to him to feel her forehead.

Almost instantly, he pulled his hand away. Her forehead was burning hot to the touch, and because Jack was a winter spirit, he almost got burnt... almost.

"You're going to the Workshop to rest," Jack stated, and pulled Tooth with him, heading for the Workshop, but Tooth didn't want to go.

"But my fairies! I can't leave them here!" Tooth complained as she pulled away from Jack. Her wings were very powerful, so Jack was dragged back into the Palace. Fortunately for Jack, he had Wind on his side.

"Wind! To the Workshop!" Jack commanded. Almost instantly the wind started to blow, even though they were inside the Palace. Another two seconds later and the wind was blowing so strong that Tooth's wings were useless, and she was blown to the Workshop with Jack.

In the Workshop, there were elves up to their usual mischief: electrocuting each other, throwing each other off tall places... yetis trying to keep them in check, even North wandering around eating cookies as he complemented the elves' work and criticized the yetis' work. However, everything going on in the Workshop came to a screeching halt when all of a sudden, the door blew open with a strong gust of wind, Jack floating in with Tooth behind him.

Jack looked around for North, and once he found him, he yelled, "NORTH!" North was already looking at Jack along with all the rest of the creatures in the immediate vicinity, for that matter, so Jack seriously didn't need to call more attention to himself.

"What is it Jack?" North asked with his usual Russian accent, unamused.

"North, do you mind getting a room open? Tooth's not feeling so well, and she could use some time to get better." Jack stated, and Tooth protested with, "I told you Jack, just a little cold, nothing much. I'll handle it!" as she tried to pull away. Jack had a stronger grip than he let on.

North however, was in on the plan. He told the yetis to get messages to the other guardians to come as soon as they can, and North got that room set up. It turns out that he has separate rooms set up for all of the guardians, but Jack doubted they were going to have a mega sleepover anytime soon... and weren't sleepovers supposed to be in the same room? Jack shook his head to clear the distracting thoughts out of his mind and focused on Tooth.

Once Tooth's room was ready, which was in basically two minutes ( WOW those yetis are fast ), Jack dragged Tooth up to her room, and told her to get in bed. Tooth didn't have any energy to argue, so she did as she was told.

"Jack, what about my fairies?" Tooth asked sleepily.

Jack reassured Tooth, "They know what to do, they've been doing it for years, and I'll be at the Palace... it'll be okay."

A little while later at the Tooth Palace:

"This is not okay!" Jack yelled out of confusion and frustration, pulling at his hair. Everything was going normally... until Jack was notified of a little problem. It was a good thing he learnt how to understand the language the fairies speak in, or he would never understand.

Apparently, one of the tooth boxes could not be found. It was probably misplaced. However, a lot more were displaced when the fairies got panicked and were looking for them, so now in one huge area of the Tooth Palace, all the teeth boxes were mixed up and it was going to be hard to get them back in order. And they weren't even talking about a few teeth boxes, they were talking hundreds.

Tooth was going to be so mad.

Right then and there, Jack decided and told the fairies that he wouldn't let Tooth know about this and just try to fix it before she gets back. The fairies all agreed.

Meanwhile, at the Workshop:

"Okay, according to yetis, Tooth needs to rest, then she'll be better in no time" North said, plopping down on a huge couch beside Sandy. Bunny was sitting opposite to them. A slight chill went through the air. Bunny and North mentally blamed it on a gust of wind from outside, and brushed it off as nothing.

"She's got one heck of a fever alright, I'm not going to let Frostbite anywhere near her, he'll give her a worse cold and even a frostbite while he's at it." Bunny stated.

"I can hear you, ya know." Jack said, popping up behind them. Bunny jumped, but Sandy had seen him coming, just didn't say anything about it... not that he could say anything for that matter.

"What are you doing here! Well, it explains why it's suddenly colder in the room..." Bunny exclaimed, "Look, mate... this is the reason I'm not going to let him near her, he's too cold."

"I can easily control it!" Jack replied.

"Was it just me, or was it only last week that you said there was no way you could control it, and that the cold surrounding you was almost like it was part of you?" Bunny argued.

"He's doing for Tooth." North said, almost lazily, not realizing what exactly the others made of this sentence.

"Oooooo..." Bunny teased.

"Shut up." Jack said as his face turned red, "I- um... learned how to control it." Bunny looked at him skeptically, but also amused.

Then, Jack quickly explained the situation at the Tooth Palace. He said he would take care of it, but the others wanted to help out. North told Bunny to stay at the Workshop and care for Tooth, while the other three would head to the Tooth Palace.

Back at the Tooth Palace...

"Okay, Jack, what do you want us to do?" North asked. Jack looked at North confused.

"I thought you were the one giving the orders all the time." Jack said.

"Well now? Tis your turn. Go on." North urged. Jack grinned. North's expression went from "let's do this" to "oh. NO."

Later...

"Whoooohoooooooo!" Jack yelled as loud as he could into the air with Baby Tooth by his side. He was surfing the wind with half of Tooth's fairies, which was hundreds, to get teeth from children's pillows, and Jack was helping with that. The other half of the fairies were told not to worry about anything else and sort all the boxes that were misplaced, and show other fairies where specific boxes are if asked. Sandy was supervising there, along with North.

Baby Tooth then came up to Jack and tweeted some long string of words, out of which jack understood "Back to palace" and "drop teeth", which meant that they needed to go back to the palace to drop off the teeth the fairies collected.

Jack and the army of fairies went back to the Tooth Palace together, and when they got there, the fairies fanned out while Jack met up with North and Sandy.

"So, how's it going here?" Jack asked innocently.

"You gave us da most tedious job ever. Watch over fairies when zey know everything to do is not helping!" North yelled in Jack's face, and Sandy had sand smoke blowing out of his ears with his arms crossed, clearly mad or frustrated, but Jack didn't even flinch.

"Well, that's what happens when I'm in charge. Hope you learned your lesson for next time." Jack said with a huge smile, but then he said, "No, I'm kidding. All the fairies are going to be swapping roles, so they might have a bit of trouble. North, you're collecting the teeth with the fairies, Sandy, the fairies staying here might want help, so stay here until they're settled, then help North and the others, or go give children cheery dreams. I'm going to check on Tooth, and Baby Tooth's coming with me."

North finally looked satisfied, and Sandy looked impressed. Then they all went and did their jobs.

Back to the Workshop:

Jack landed in the workshop though the window and saw Bunny lounging on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked. Bunny looked up at Jack.

"Relaxing. What does it look like?"

"Lazing around is what it looks like."

"HEY!" Baby Tooth started laughing at this.

"How long have you been dozing off?"

"First: I'm not sleeping. Second: I've only been here for 20 minutes!"

Jack burst out laughing.

"ONLY 20 minutes?" He asked through laughter, then all of a sudden, he stopped laughing, then yelled, "Do you have any idea what she can do in 5 minutes?!"

With that and a huge burst of wind, he and Baby Tooth rocketed up to where they knew Tooth's room was without even bothering to see the look on Bunny's face. Making sure not to make any sound, he tiptoed into the room, but froze ( pun unintended ) when he realized there was nobody was there.

Next thing you know, you see a teenage immortal boy with a fairy on his side flying across the one and only Santa Claus' Workshop on the wind searching for the Tooth Fairy ( That sounds insane ).

As he was frantically flying all over the place, in one hallway he saw a flash of blue from the corner of his eye. He flew to a stop, then backtracked, then found Tooth lying face first on the floor. Apparently the strong burst of wind must've blown her off balance. Jack landed and helped Tooth to her feet.

"What're you doing out here, Tooth? I thought I told you to stay in bed." Jack said as he helped Tooth get back to her room, Baby Tooth chirping worriedly from Jack's side.

"I want to go back, I feel fine." Tooth stated as the three arrived to her bedroom, Jack helping her get back into the bed.

"Well, you aren't fine." Jack stated as he tucked Tooth into the bed and leaned on his staff as he stood over the bed. Then he continued, "if you were fine, you wouldn't have lost your balance so easily when I blew past you."

"You took me by surprise." Tooth argued.

"If you say so. Bunny's going to be in another place in the workshop, call if you need anything. I'm going to be at the Tooth Palace." Jack informed, then was about to go until he heard Tooth's voice.

"Why are you doing this? Shouldn't you be somewhere else creating blizzards or hanging out with your friends?" Tooth asked.

"I'm doing this because you need help. You need to get better, or how else will you help the kids of the world if you can't think straight?"

"Are my fairies okay without me?" Tooth asked with worry in her voice

"Yes, they're fine... especially with North, me, and even Sandy part time helping out as much as we can.

Later, in the kitchen of the Workshop:

"Hey, that's my cookie!" Jack yelled at the elves, who stole all the cookies with two of his friends and were now running around the kitchen, with huge smiles on their faces and bells jingling, each with three or four cookies in hand.

"Baby Tooth, you might want to go out of the kitchen for this," Baby Tooth chirped in agreement and went just outside the kitchen.

Once Jack was sure Baby Tooth was in a safe spot, he held his staff like a gun, and fired icy bolts of power at the annoying elves, treating the entire thing like a game.

THUD! One elf frozen to a cabinet, 3 cookies gained.

BANG! One elf frozen to the kitchen counter, 4 cookies gained.

CLANG! One elf frozen to the side of a spoon stand, 3 cookies gained.

Jack whooted. He called Baby Tooth into the kitchen, and then, taking his time, he plucked the cookies out of the elves' hands one by one, enjoying the looks on the elves' faces, as if they were about to cry. Then Jack ate a cookie, making sure that all 3 elves could see him do it, and one broke out into tears.

"You know," Jack said, "I would free you, but I'm the spirit of winter, not summer, so I guess you'll have to wait for that to thaw." And he walked off, twirling his staff in his hand, eating more cookies and offering some to Baby Tooth as he went. The elves' faces were priceless.

Jack found his way back to Bunny who, as expected, was still on the couch. Since he has very sensitive ears, he heard everything that was going on from Jack frantically flying around the workshop to him shooting the elves with ice and everything in between.

"How much noise do you MAKE?!" Bunny loudly asked, emphasizing the last word.

"A lot. Problem?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Bunny yelled.

"Take it up with MiM. He made me everything I am today." Jack said proudly.

"You little - "

After another two or so minutes of bickering and a bit of chasing, Baby Tooth helping Jack ( to which Bunny did not appreciate ), they agreed to the fact that Jack makes a lot of noise and bunny's got strong hearing, so that leads to irritation, but none of them are going to even try to do anything about it.

Jack then went to the Tooth Palace with Baby Tooth trailing him

A few minutes later: the Tooth Palace

At the Tooth Palace, Jack noticed that Sandy was gone, and North was gone too. Jack figured they were helping out the fairies and stuck around at the palace. The entire place looked like a bee hive, but a much larger version. The hive itself being the palace and the bees being the fairies.

"How's the sorting going?" Jack asked one of the fairies. The tiny fairy chirped rapidly, but Jack understood the main idea of it: they w ere halfway done. Jack figured stalling Tooth for just a little more time should do it.

"Good," Jack replied, "Tooth will never find out."

"Find out what?" A weak voice came from the entrance. Everyone in the Palace in including Jack froze at the voice ( pun unintended ) and turned to look at Tooth.

"Just my luck" Jack muttered, loud enough for only Baby Tooth to hear. Thankfully, Jack was pretty good at lies.

Jack turned to the Fairies and whispered, just loud enough for Tooth to hear, "Did anyone tell Tooth I snuck in some chocolate?" Since Jack's back was turned to Tooth, he winked, and Tooth didn't see it. The fairies caught on. They all shook their tiny heads no. "Nothing to see here." Jack said as he whirled around to face Tooth again, flashing a lopsided grin. "Jack!" Tooth scolded, "Chocolate is bad for your teeth, you know you shouldn't be eating it when your perfectly white teeth-" "Skip the lecture! Tooth, you need to rest, you really do.. me bringing chocolate into the Tooth Fairy's Palace? What nonsense! Do you really not trust me at all?" Then he hurried to tell the fairies to get back to work as the fairies tweeted in amusement and he pushed Tooth out of the Palace and back to the pole with Baby Tooth tweeting rapidly telling her leader that getting out of bed while sick is not a good idea for anyone.

Soon after a good amount of protests, Tooth was back in her room at the pole, and back in bed. It took at least 15 entire minutes, not including the time to get to the pole. After that exhausting quarter of an hour Jack finally shut the door to Tooth's room. As soon as he did the first thing he thought was: It's Bunny's fault.

Jack flew around and found the couch where Bunny was sitting... in the same spot as before. Bunny didn't notice Jack yet apparently, and it would make sense as Jack was behind the couch. Jack subconsciously made the temperature in the room plummet 10 degrees. Bunny, sensing the drastic change in temperature whirled around to see Jack.

"What do you want, snowflake?" Bunny said as he turned around again.

"You always boast about your superior hearing, and you can't hear Tooth sneak out of the pole?!" Jack nearly yelled right into Bunny's overly large ear. Baby Tooth squeaked in agreement.

"It aint an easy job, mate. You try controlling a hyperactive fairy!" Bunny said right back. The temperature dropped another 5 degrees. Bunny shivered, "Would you stop doing that?!"

"She's unwell, she's slower and her flying is sloppier than usual! She probably knocked a few things over and you couldn't hear it?!" Jack actually yelled this time, "What were you doing this entire time?"

"Well, I've been doing other things..."

"Sharpening your boomerangs?"

"Maybe."

"Painting eggs?"

"No."

Baby Tooth chirped, suggesting something. "Sleeping?" Jack asked.

"Might've dozed off for some time..."

"Bunny!"

"What?! Easter ended! I'm getting some rest!"

"Wind."

"What?"

At Jack's command, the wind picked up, making it feel even colder. The wind was gaining speed by the second, and soon it had picked Bunny off the couch.

"Wha? What are you doing?!" Bunny asked in panic.

"Helping the Kangaroo fly."

"For the last time, I am NOT A KANGAROO!"

"You look like one, so you are."

By now both were miles high into the air, and Bunny was too afraid to throw a boomerang at Jack in fear that Jack drops Bunny from this height.

Pretty soon, they had reached the Tooth Palace. Wind landed Jack gently into the Palace and dropped Bunny unceremoniously beside him. Bunny got up and brushed himself off, glaring daggers at Jack, who just smirked.

North and Sandy were at the palace. "Kangaroo will be joining you" Jack said, getting a protest from Bunny, and booming laughter from North. Jack continued, "Just let him tag along but don't expect him to do anything more than sleep" Jack said. Bunny's jaw dropped at the nerve of the Winter Spirit. Jack laughed and flew off, letting the others take care of everything.

Jack flew all the way to the Pole. Wow. He's been going back and forth for so long it's as if he's in the air travelling more than he is on solid ground. In fact, that might actually be the case.

Jack got to the Pole and whizzed around in search of the fairy. He didn't find her, so Jack assumed she was in her room. Jack tiptoed into tooth's room and found out he was right. Tooth was sleeping.

Jack sat down in front of the room and stayed there for some time. Around 15 minutes later he thought he would get something to eat, so he stood up, but almost immediately a wave of dizziness came over him. Jack swayed on the spot. Baby Tooth chirped in worry. "I'm fine" Jack told Baby Tooth. A second later he felt okay, so Jack ignored it and went to the kitchen to grab a snack. He then walked back to Tooth's room, munching on his treat... until he noticed Tooth wandering the halls again. Jack sighed.

He snuck up behind Tooth and startled her when he grabbed her shoulders. Tooth jumped a foot into the air in surprise, and whirled around to see it was just Jack. Jack let go of Tooth's shoulders and took her hand, and dragged her off to her room again. Until Tooth noticed something odd. Jack wasn't as cold as he was earlier. He was room temperature, and if Tooth focused enough, she could just make out that he was a bit warm.

"Jack, are you feeling alright?" Tooth asked.

"Real question is, are YOU? What is up with escaping your room every little while, you should just listen to what we all try to tell you and rest." Jack replied. Baby Tooth didn't say anything, as she knew something about Jack was off.

"Alright Jack..." Tooth went back into bed and lay down, but she couldn't sleep. Jack is never warm. His temperature is always below freezing, and he radiates that coldness everywhere he goes. Something was definitely up.

Jack instructed Baby Tooth to fly to the Tooth Palace and find out how things are going there. Baby Tooth nodded her little head and sped off towards the exit. Jack kept watch over Tooth's room the entire time until Baby Tooth was back. She tweeted a long string of words and Jack made out that they were nearly done. The fairies apparently only needed a little longer, about half an hour, and they would be done. Jack asked where Bunny, North, and Sandy were. Baby Tooth told him North and Bunny were helping with the teeth and Sandy had gone to spread dreams. Jack nodded. He was so sleepy, he figured taking a nap wouldn't hurt. Jack let Wind carry him to the Globe room, and Jack positioned himself comfortably on top of the Globe. Baby Tooth went back to the Palace.

"Wind?" Jack asked. He felt a breeze ruffle his hair, Wind was listening.

"Wake me up after some time, or if anything happens." Wind whirled around Jack in agreement and Jack was left to sleep.

Around 25 minutes later, Wind blew Jack off the Globe, and Jack woke up on the drop down. Wind caught him and his staff before either hit the ground and Jack steadied himself, catching his staff in his hand. "Thanks Wind" he said weakly, his throat feeling sore. Currently Jack had a killer headache, and it wasn't going away.

Baby Tooth tweeted. Apparently the reason Wind woke Jack up is because Baby Tooth was there. She tweeted that the sorting was done and everything was in the right place now. Jack thanked her and figured it would be about time to let Tooth out now if she was feeling better.

Jack went to Tooth's room and found a thermometer on the side table. He realized Tooth was awake. In fact, Tooth hadn't slept, but Jack didn't know that. Jack hid any expression on his face that would give away that his head hurt before he went beside Tooth's bed.

"Hey Tooth, sit up for a second," Jack instructed. Tooth did so. Jack watched the temperature rise up to 37 degrees Celsius and settle there. Jack gave Tooth a thumbs up and said she's good to go.

Both Jack and Tooth went to the Palace together and found North and Bunny sitting in the corner watching the fairies do their thing, as they didn't need help anymore. Tooth flew in and was instantly greeted by a swarm of her fairies, maybe around 50 of them. The others watched but continued with work at the same time.

"Yes, glad to be back." Tooth said in reply to one of her fairies. "Now you girls have to brief me on what you all did in the past day, I want to be up to date. Also, do we need to restock on gifts? Last time I remember - " Tooth continued ordering her fairies, but Jack stopped bothering to listen. He sniffed, his nose stuffier than usual as he sat in a corner far from Bunny, watching Tooth go around with her usual speed and energy as if nothing had ever happened.

Around 5 minutes of watching Tooth do her job, Jack noticed Tooth was engaged in a conversation together. Tooth shot a glance at Jack before turning back to Baby Tooth. Tooth then came up to him with her hands crossed and a frown on her face. Wait, where did Baby Tooth go? She was right there a second earlier...

"Hey, Jack." Tooth said, getting his attention.

"Hi, Tooth." Jack replied.

"Are you feeling alright?" Tooth asked. Jack was getting a weird sense of déjà vu... but it seemed a bit off.

"I'm feeling fine, why?" Jack asked, wondering where this conversation was going. He didn't realize that behind him Baby Tooth was shaking her head "no", signalling to Tooth that Jack wasn't, in fact, feeling okay.

"Are you sure?" Tooth asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Yeah..." Jack trailed off, wondering where exactly this conversation was going. Baby Tooth behind him shook her head "no" again from behind Jack.

In one swift motion, before Jack could do anything to object, tooth reached down and picked up Jack's hand that wasn't holding his staff, pulling him up to a standing position directly in front of her, and with Tooth's other hand, she put her hand on Jack's forehead. Now both of them were so close to each other that their noses were less than 5 inches apart. Tooth kept her grip firm.

"You're warm. That's unnatural for your average temperature," Tooth stated, "You're going to the workshop to rest."

So that's where this conversation was from. Jack had this exact conversation with Tooth when he visited the Palace, but the roles were swapped this time.

"But I can't get sick" Jack attempted at getting out of the situation, "I'm the winter spirit."

"Even winter spirits can get sick, Jack." Tooth said, smiling.

"Who even told you anything about me getting sick anyway?" That's when Baby Tooth came into view. She tweeted "Me" and Jack mumbled, "Traitor."

Bunny jumped up from his sitting position and yelled, "Frostbite's sick?! That means nobody freezes the Warren!" Bunny was basically jumping for joy right now.

"Oh I promise, the first thing I'll do once I get better is freeze that Warren of yours." Jack said.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try, mate."

"If I've done it before, I'll do it again."

"Not with my security system." Bunny said proudly.

"Oh, I'm soooo scared." Jack said sarcastically.

"You better be. With my security system you'll never get into the Warren, forget about freezing it."

"What is it? A bunch of little eggs going to waddle up to me to try to get me to go away?"

"Don't you underestimate me, Snowflake!"

"I don't have to be inside the Warren to freeze it, Kangaroo!"

The other three watched the two bicker until Tooth finally decided to grab Jack's hand and drag him towards the exit of the Palace, interrupting Bunny and Jack's intense staring contest.

"Hey!" Jack protested as Tooth flew him out of the Palace with her extraordinarily powerful wings at their full strength now. Baby Tooth followed behind. "Wind, help me out here!" Jack said, dangling from one hand in the air and other hand holding his staff, hoping to get out of this. However Wind simply ruffled Jack's hair and didn't do anything else. This meant Wind listened, but doesn't want to do anything. "Second traitor in one day." Jack mumbled. Wind, Baby Tooth, and Tooth all knew Jack was just joking and he would be back to treating Baby Tooth and Wind as friends in less than a day, and that's why Tooth laughed, and Baby Tooth joined in as well, Tooth dragging a grumbling Jack off to the North Pole.

Jack was flown to the North pole against his will and North and Bunny waved bye until he disappeared into the distance.

THE END

* * *

Jack: You made me sound so serious and out of character when I was giving Sandy and North orders!

Cap'nJS: Sorry, Jack, couldn't help it. by the way, is it so bad to make you sound your age for once? I mean, you're a few centuries old.

Jack: Hey! Only I bring up my age. to you I'm seventeen, you got that?

Cap'nJS: Okay, okay, 300 hundred year old teenager... gosh you act like a complete kid... like, you're MiM knows how old yet you refuse to grow up mentally... it's like having a 5 year old kid in a teenager's - AaAAaaaaAAaHHhHH!

Jack: *starts chasing Cap'nJS* Come back here so I can encase you in ice a few feet thick!

*Both run/fly off into the distance*

To FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15: Tada! I made the modifications you suggested. Hope you're happy... I am, that's for sure :D

To all my other readers thanks for reading this story, and please drop a review if possible. Makes my heart explode with happiness if you do. Just a reminder that criticism is welcome too. :)


End file.
